A New Territory
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Bobby thought the Travellers defeated Saint Dane. But what happens when he finds out he survived and is in the wizarding world?  I don't own neither book, credit to JK Rowling and DJ MacHale


Journal #1  
>So, Mark and Courtney, I'm stuck in a world of wizards and witches and things I know nothing about on a territory I don't even know the name of and a turning point of I don't know what. Yeah, I'm in a sticky situation. Here, let me tell you how this all started. I was at my home on Second Earth, resting up 'cause you know, we beat Saint Dane and stuff. Or at least we thought we did. Anyway, Uncle Press came barging in, demanding to talk to me. So I let him.<br>"What's up, unc?" I asked him.  
>"Alot, Bobby," he said, "Come to Solara with me"<br>He did that thing that we Travellers can do that I had no clue what it was yet. But I can do it, so I did and met him at Solara.  
>"What's so important it had to be said here?" I asked him.<br>"Bobby, Saint Dane is back" he told me.  
>"I thought we destroyed him"<br>"So did we all. But turns out, he managed to survive somehow. Not only that, there is a territory we never knew existed"  
>"So, let me guess, Saint Dane knows about that territory and he's there now trying to twist it's turning point and it's up to me to stop him?"<br>"Not only you. The Travellers will help you. Unfortunately, most of them are busy renewing things on their home territories and only two are available" he said.  
>"So, who's coming with me?" I thought it would be best to ask, as some of the Travellers' skills may not come in handy on this new territory.<br>"Spader and Kasha" Uncle Press responded.  
>That seemed fair. I mean, Kasha's fighting skills would help and Spader would be light entertainment on the trip.<br>"So, how do I get there?" I felt the need to ask.  
>"You have to use the flume on Second Earth, and as noone knows the name of the territory yet, just shout 'new found territory'"<br>I thought myself back to Second Earth along with Uncle Press and headed out the door.  
>"Spader and Kasha will meet you there!" Uncle Press yelled out to me.<br>I made my way to the subway station. When I finally got there, I made sure noone was looking as usual and went down the tunnel to the door marked with a star. I opened it and stepped inside, doing as Uncle Press told me.  
>"New found territory!" I shouted.<br>I heard the musical notes come and lift me. Yeah, the flumes work again, guys. Since that last time we beat Saint Dane and filled Solara with Light, they rearranged themselves back together. During my flume ride, I got to see what the other Travellers were busy doing. Alder was helping his acolyte deliver a baby,Siry was being a kid with the Pilgrims Of Rayne,Aja must've been working on fixing the Lifelight pyramids,Patrick was sorting books, Gunny was telling stories to children, Loor was helping her mother teach fighting skills to children and dear old Elli was comforting a clown on Quillan. I suddenly heard the notes get louder so I got ready for anything that might be in my way. I landed slam on my butt on this new territory. Nice welcome, huh?  
>"You made it!" a voice said.<br>"Took your time, Pendragon" a female voice said.  
>As I got up, I looked ahead and saw Spader and Kasha. Spader was dressed in what looked like a school uniform.<br>"Hi" I said, looking around, I saw a pile of clothes next to the flume. Spader's clothes from Cloral and a uniform that looked like a duplicate of what Spader was wearing. The room was small, broken floorboards and it seemed creaky. There were bats lying on the floor. I picked one up and looked at it. It had yellow eyes. Well, at least the quigs here are only bats.  
>"I took care of them, Pendragon, don't worry" Kasha said.<br>"Yeah, thanks" I said as I started getting into that other uniform.  
>"How come she doesn't have one of these things?" Spader asked as he pulled at his uniform.<br>"Maybe talking cats aren't familiar here. So they don't wear clothes" I responded.  
>"So I have to go bare?" Kasha asked me.<br>"It would be best, yes. We don't want to arouse suspicion" I responded.  
>"Fine" she said, taking off her Eelong clothes.<br>"So, why are we here again?" Spader asked.  
>"Saint Dane's back and he's here, trying to twist the turning point" I answered him as I put on the last of my uniform.<br>"What is the turning point of this territory?" Kasha asked.  
>"I don't know yet. That's what we have to find out" I said.<br>"Well, hobey ho, let's go!" Spader said as we made our way out the door.  
>We suddenly heard rushing footsteps so we decided to quickly hide back into the room.<p>

"RON!" I heard a girl's voice yell close to our room.  
>I really hoped noone would find us as soon as we got here. I mean, how would we explain everything? How we got here, our clothes from our home territories that were lying in a pile on the floor. We decided to check out what was going on out there so we opened the door just a crack and peeked out. A girl with bushy brown hair was running into another room not far from us. She was followed by a dark haired boy with glasses. Even though the other room wasn't that far from us, the voices were muffled. I only heard words I didn't understand.<br>"Well, let's go" Spader said, starting to head out the door.  
>"No!" I whispered, pulling him back, "they could come out at any second. We wait 'till they leave"<br>"Good idea, Pendragon" Kasha whispered.  
>We kept our gaze on the other room. As I said, the voices were muffled and I only managed to hear words that weren't familiar to me. We saw a man about Uncle press' age with golden hair enter that room. Muffled voices again so I couldn't tell what was going on in there, I heard some clanging around then we saw a man's head pop out of a tiny hole in the wall. He was ugly. Golden hair, pimples everywhere, lots of teeth missing. You do not want to see this guy anywhere. Anyway, somehow he slid back into the room. I guess we were all too busy staring at the ugly man in the hole to notice another man walk in, 'cause I heard an extra voice then a big smash. The golden-haired man walked out, followed by another man who looked homeless, he had black medium-length hair and a beard, he was followed by the ugly man and the bushy haired girl, the boy with glasses and a ginger boy. We waited until they were perfectly out of sight before leaving the room.<br>"What was all that hum-dinger?" Spader asked as we walked out.  
>"I don't know" I replied as we started walking towards the light that was shining through this whole run down shack thing.<br>"How did that man fit through that hole?" Kasha asked herself.  
>I remembered we didn't want to arouse suspicion and turned to Kasha.<br>"I think you should get on all fours" I told her. I mean, the way she was walking, on two legs, we would arouse suspicion for sure. A large cat walking on two legs? Oh yeah that's very normal.  
>"Nice thinking, Pendragon" she said as she got on all fours.<br>"Oh, and if we see anyone, no talking" I reminded her as we got to the exit of this place.  
>We heard voices just outside the exit. Which was very small, by the way. I had no idea how Spader and I, let alone Kasha were going to get out. We took a peek through the exit and saw legs. I looked up, it was that bushy haired girl and the boy with glasses, along with a man with medium-length black hair and black robes. An old goth, to be more specific. Next to them were that ginger guy and the ugly man. I couldn't see past them.<br>"Sirius" the ugly man said, pointing at something.  
>Everyone turned to where he was pointing. Obviously we couldn't 'cause we were still stuck in there. Suddenly, everything got brighter. Not as bright as the sun but almost as bright.<br>"That's bright as, mate" Spader whispered.  
>"I know" I whispered back, squinting my eyes.<br>Kasha was used to it. I remember the moon on Eelong was almost as bright as this light.  
>"No!" I heard a man out of my view yell, "Remus! Remus! Stay strong, Remus! This heart is where you live! This heart!"<br>"Professor Lupin" the bushy haired girl said as she stepped out of my view.  
>I suddenly heard a howl and saw the old goth jump in front of the three kids and the ugly man.<br>"Stay back!" he said.  
>I noticed Kasha's senses picked up something and saw a mice's tail dangle through the exit for two seconds then disappear. I held her back.<br>"No! Stay strong!" I whispered.  
>"But it's a mouse, Pendragon!" she whispered back.<br>"I don't care, you can't go rushing after it!" I whispered.  
>She nodded slightly and we turned our gaze back to the people. The old goth was with the ginger and bushy haired girl. The boy with glasses was running off somewhere.<br>"Potter! Potter, come back! Potter!" the old goth was yelling.  
>He sighed and turned to the ginger.<br>"Let's get you to the hospital wing" he said to him as he and the bushy haired girl each put an arm around the ginger and walked straight ahead.  
>Now we had to figure out how to get ourselves out of the small exit. Spader was the thinnest so I told him to go first. He crawled and wiggled out easily. Next was my turn, with Spader's help, I got out pretty easily aswell. Kasha was the hardest since she was a giant cat. I grabbed one of her paws and Spader gabbed the other and we pulled our hardest as Kasha pushed got her out and Spader and I landed on our butts.<br>"Nice place to stick a flume" Spader said, looking up.  
>Kasha turned around as I, too, looked up. It was a giant tree with heaps of branches. behind it was a large full moon. I heard another howl.<br>"Let's get out of here" Spader said.  
>"But which way?" Kasha asked, looking around.<br>"The way those people went," I said, turning around, "towards that castle" I pointed towards this giant castle.  
>"That's a long walk, mate" Spader said, looking in the direction I was.<br>"It is," I said, looking at Kasha, "but we won't be walking"  
>"Then how are we..." Spader started, looking at Kasha like I was, "Ohhh."<br>"What? What is it, Pendragon?" Kasha asked.  
>Now, I know from when I was on Eelong, Klees are fast on all fours. And if we were going to find this territory's turning point, we'd have to do it fast. And we'd need to speak to people. And the only people around seemed to be in that castle. After a little disagreement, Kasha agreed that to that castle quicker, we'd have to ride her. She got down on all fours as Spader and I climbed on top of her.<br>"Hold on" she said as she started racing towards the castle.  
>Man, Klees are faster than I thought they were. I had to hold onto Spader's waist, whislt he was holding tightly to to Kasha's back. If he held any tighter, he'd rip off her fur. We got to the doors of the castle and Spader and I jumped off Kasha.<br>"Remember, all fours and no talking if there's people" I reminded Kasha once more.  
>We walked into the castle. Guys, this castle is amazing. It's like a bigger version of the type of dollhouse Courtney would've owned as a kid. The corridors were filled with people in uniforms similar to the ones Spader and I had on, only their ties were all different colours, not just red and gold like ours. This must've been a school. Let's hope we don't have to attend any classes. We noticed a blonde haired girl walk past us. I stopped her.<br>"Excuse me" I said.  
>"Yes?" she stopped.<br>"We're, um, exchange students" I replied.  
>"Nice to meet you, I'm Luna Lovegood" she said, holding out her hand.<br>"My name's Bobby, this is Spader and Kasha" I said.  
>"Howdy" Spader said.<br>"This your familiar?" Luna asked, as she looked at Kasha.  
>"Uh, yeah?" Spader replied.<br>"Anyway, we'd like to go to the hospital wing. Could you direct us?" I asked her.  
>"Sure. Straight down this hallway and take the first stairs you see up" she replied.<br>"Thank you!" I called back to Luna as we headed down the corridor.  
>We came across the stairs she was talking about. and ran up them. I heard voices.<br>"My Dad's Patronus was there, I swear!" I heard a boy's voice say.  
>We got up to the wing and saw the bushy haired girl and the boy with glasses, who turned to look at us.<br>"Who are you?" the bushy haired girl asked.  
>"I'm Bobby Pendragon" I replied.<br>"I'm Vo Spader but you can call me Spader and this is, my,uh, familiar, Kasha" Spader stated.  
>The bushy haired girl stepped towards Kasha and looked her up and down. She walked around Kasha. Then looked in her eyes. I noticed Kasha had that look in her eyes. She didn't like what this girl was doing one bit. The girl returned to her spot next to the boy.<br>"That's a pretty big cat" she stated.  
>"Well, yeah, uh, she, um, why is she a big cat, Pendragon?" Spader asked me.<br>"Well, you see, she's, uh, she's a genetically modified cat. Spader was asked to test her as a familiar here at school" I replied.  
>Lying my butt off on another territory as usual.<br>"Fair enough," the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger. And of course, you know Harry Potter"  
>She pointed to the boy with glasses.<br>"Who?" Spader and I asked in unison.  
>"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, beat You-Know-Who as a baby" Hermione stated.<br>"Ohhh, him" we said again in unison, still not understanding.  
>Harry gave us a quizzical look.<br>"We're just going to check on our friend, Ron" Harry said.  
>"He got dragged by his leg by a wolf," Hermione said, "you're free to come with us"<br>I thought we should stick with them. I mean, if this Harry Potter kid is someone the whole school knows, he'd have something to do with the turning point for sure. We walked into the wing.  
>"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked the ginger in the bed.<br>He must've been Ron.  
>"Alright. Who are they?" he said, pointing at us.<br>"Exchange students," I said, walking over to him, "I'm Bobby"  
>"Spader" Spader said.<br>"And that's Spader's familiar, Kasha" Hermione stated sarcastically.  
>"Big cat" Ron said.<br>"Genetically modified" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes and turned to Harry Potter.  
>An old man with a long beard came in the room and wanted to talk to Harry and Hermione. I decided that it would be best for us Travellers to write our journals now and asked Ron if the bed next to him was free. It was. I got on my knees, as did Spader on the other side of the bed, and pulled out a pen and paper. Kasha crawled under the bed to make sure noone would see her writing her journal. And so, that's how I'm stuck in this wizard and witch world with no way of knowing anything to do with the Travellers. I just hope we figure out the turning point soon.<p>

Journal #2  
>So, guys, we finally figured out what the turning point was and with help from Kasha and tools on this territory destroyed Saint Dane. Again. I'm writing this journal in something called a Gryffindor Common Room before Spader, Kasha and I return to our home territories. Anyway, so this is what happened since I last wrote. We finished our journals and walked over to Harry and Hermione.<br>"We can save Sirius" Hermione was saying to Harry.  
>She had some sort of watch thing around her neck. She put it over Harry's neck aswell. Like I said, we'd have to stick with them to figure out the turning point. I mean, obviously Harry freakin' Potter, the famous kid, had something to do with it.<br>"Can we come along?" I asked.  
>"It's not really your business what we're doing" Hermione said.<br>"What's that do-hickey?" Spader asked, walking over with Kasha, pointing at the watch thing.  
>"It's a Time Turner. You use it to go back in time," Hermione stated, "now if you'll excuse us"<br>"Wait!" I said, before Hermione started touching the Time Turner, "I've always wanted to use one. We all have. Can we please come?" I pleaded Hermione.  
>She huffed and sighed.<br>"Fine. As long as you don't disturb what we have to do" she said.  
>Spader, Kasha and I walked closer towards Harry and Hermione.<br>"She can't come" Hermione said, pointing at Kasha.  
>"She has to" I said.<br>"Why?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.  
>"...uh, I was told not to leave her alone?" Spader thought up another lie.<br>"Okay" Hermione said softly as we all got down on our knees and she put the Time Turner over our necks.  
>"What are you doing?" Ron asked from the bed.<br>"Never mind, you can't walk" Hermione told him as she turned the Time Turner twice.  
>Everything seemed to go in a rush, Ron disappeared from the bed. The feeling of using this Time Turner felt familiar. Similar to a flume ride, only without the musical notes. Suddenly, we were in an empty hospital wing. The school's bells started chiming.<br>"Quart to," Hermione said turning to Harry, "where were we at quart to? C'mon!"  
>She grabbed Harry's hand and ran out of the wing. We rushed after them. We came to a different entrance of the castle. Man, this castle is big.<br>"There we are!" Hermione said, peeking out around the corner with Harry.  
>Spader and I looked out the arched window. What we saw had us bewildered. I mean, I don't even know how it was possible. There we were, standing right behind Harry and Hermione yet there they were down not far from us with Ron, a blonde kid and two other kids.<br>"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" the Hermione down where we were looking yelled, pulling out a stick and aiming it at the blonde kid's throat.  
>"Hermione, don't! He's not worth it!" the Ron said.<br>The Hermione down there put away the stick and full on punched the blonde guy. I didn't think girls could punch that well. No offence, Courtney.  
>"Good punch" Harry and Spader said in unison.<br>"Thanks," the Hermione near us said, "here comes Malfoy"  
>We hid around the other side of the corner as the blonde kid and the two others came our way and entered the castle. I saw the Harry, Ron and Hermione we were watching walking away.<br>"C'mon!" Hermione said to Harry as they ran in the direction themselves were going.  
>We ran after them.<br>"Buckbeak's still alive!" Harry proclaimed as we passed this giant mutant animal that seemed like a cross between a horse and an eagle. Harry and Hermione hid behind some large pumpkins facing towards a hut. We joined them.  
>"More than one innocent life can be spared. Of course. Buckbeak" I heard Hermione say as she noticed us.<br>"What are you doing here?" she whispered.  
>"We're lost?" I whispered back.<br>She rolled her eyes and looked towards the hut saying something and throwing a rock. I guess she didn't have time to deal with two boys and a genetically modified cat. We looked towards the hut. The man with the long beard, along with two other people, knocked on the door, which was answered by a giant man with a black beard, who let them in. Harry and Hermione stepped towards the horse-eagle and took it's chain off the pole it was tied to. They tried pulling it along but it wouldn't move and kept going back to sleep. I noticed Kasha roll her eyes and start walking towards them. I blocked her off.  
>"Let things go the territory's way" I whispered to her.<br>She whimpered and backed away.  
>"Here we come" Hermione said, backing into the forest behind us, pushing us with them.<br>The Harry, Ron and Hermione we were watching hid behind the big pumpkins we were behind. Hermione took a peek at themselves.  
>"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" she asked as the Hermione we were watching turned to look at us.<br>The Hermione near us pulled the branch back up.  
>"What's wrong?" the Harry we were watching asked the Hermione.<br>"I thought I just saw...never mind" the Hermione said as the Ron started chasing after a mouse.  
>I noticed Kasha was holding in her instinct. The Harry and Hermione chased after him. The Harry and Hermione near us stepped towards the horse-eagle. Hermione had two dead birds in her hands. She chucked one to the horse-eagle and it caught it and swallowed it in one gulp. She used the other one to lure it in the forest near us. We heard a howl.<br>"C'mon!" Hermione said as her and Harry ran through the forest.  
>I gave the horse-eagle a look and we chased after them. We bumped into them on another exit of the forest. Hermione turned around.<br>"What are you doing, stalking us?" she whispered and turned towards the tree with the flume in it.  
>I saw the Harry, Ron and Hermione with the ugly man and the old goth. Next to them was a werewolf and a wolf fighting. Hermione howled three times. The werewolf stopped fighting the wolf and turned in our direction. It came running towards us.<br>"He's heading for us" Harry said.  
>"I didn't know he'd do that" Hermione said.<br>"What do we do?" Harry asked her.  
>"RUN!" Hermione yelled as she and Harry ran into the forest.<br>The werewolf was headed straight for us. Spader and I were stiff in fear. It came closer and closer. I snapped out of it when I noticed Kasha jump in front of us.  
>"I'll take care of it, Pendragon!" she yelled.<br>"Kasha, no!" I screamed, "JUST RUN!"  
>I grabbed Spader's arm and made a bolt for it into the forest. I know I'm responsible for whatever happens to the other Travellers but I just had to trust Kasha and hoped she listened to me and was behind us. We ran deep into the forest and hid behind some trees. I didn't see Harry and Hermione anywhere. Kasha had caught up to us. We kept quiet as the werewolf used its sense of smell to try and find us. We moved around the tree behind it as it made it's way through the forest. I heard a girl's scream and slowly peeked out behind the tree. I saw the werewolf was in front of Harry and Hermione. They were done for it. I was certain this must've been the turning point. But I didn't see Saint Dane anywhere. Just then, the horse-eagle jumped in front of Harry and Hermione, facing the werewolf, kicked it's legs up and screeched. I noticed Harry and Hermione run through the forest. We chased after them and came to this dark and gloomy place with a lake. We were about two metres away from Harry and Hermione. There were dark black ghost things flying above the lake. I looked at the other side of the lake, I could only make out the silhouttes of the other Harry and the homeless man.<br>"It'll come. Right there. Any minute" I heard Harry say.  
>"Harry. It won't. C'mon." Hermione was telling him.<br>Spader tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to where all the ghost things were. He was pointing to one specifically. I looked up at it,squinting. It had an evil grin and...blue eyes. Saint Dane. He flew out of the crowd of the ghost things and disappeared.  
>"Where'd he go?" I whispered to Spader.<br>"I don't know, mate" he whispered back.  
>Suddenly, Saint Dane came out of the trees and knocked Spader to the ground. I turned around and saw he was on top of Spader...kissing him. Spader was twitching and trying to scream but nothing would come out of his mouth. I stood there watching, not knowing what to do. I saw Kasha on the other side of Spader turn around and notice Saint Dane. She hissed and tore off a bit of his cloak thing. At that, Saint Dane stopped kissing Spader and went straight for Kasha. She kept dodging him everytime he leapt for her. I ran to Spader and got on my knees beside him.<br>"Spader!" I yelled, "Spader, no!"  
>"Pendragon...," he said with a croaky voice, he was barely able to speak, ""Tell...Wu I'm...sorry for...being a menace and...Dad that...I love him"<br>"Spader! Stay with me!" I screamed, looking up to see Saint Dane still chasing Kasha, "NO!"  
>Just then, Hermione walked up to me, noticing Spader, Saint Dane and Kasha.<br>"Use your Patronus!" she told me.  
>"Oh, right" I got up and pulled out the stick from my back pocket, pointing it at Saint Dane.<br>"PATRONUS!" I yelled.  
>Hermione giggled and corrected me, "expecto patronum"<br>"Oh, yeah" I said, trying to fake a laugh.  
>"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I screamed.<br>Then the most amazing thing happened. A bright white lion came out of my stick and jumped Saint Dane. It tore him to pieces and all that was left was...well, nothing since he was a ghost thing. I destroyed him. Again. I got back on my knees as Kasha came up to Spader. I noticed Harry and Hermione run back through the forest. I heard the horse-eagle's screech and saw it fly into the sky.  
>"Is he okay, Pendragon?" Kasha asked me.<br>"I'm not sure," I said, looking down at Spader, "but we better get him back to the hospital wing quickly just in case"  
>Kasha got on two legs and swiped some vines off a nearby tree, giving them to me.<br>"Tie him to me" she said, getting back on all fours.  
>I lifted Spader up,sitting him on top of Kasha. I tied the vines tightly around him and Kasha.<br>"What's...happening?" Spader asked me.  
>"We're gonna get you better" I told him as I climbed on top of Kasha.<br>"Hold on, Pendragon" Kasha told me as she jolted through the forest.  
>Did I ever tell you Klees are fast? This felt faster than the last time I rode her. We arrived back to another entrance of the castle in no time. Kasha rushed through the corridors.<br>"Hey! Hey!" I heard Hermione's voice yell.  
>Kasha halted.<br>"What are you doing?" Hermione asked us.  
>"Taking him to the hospital wing" I responded.<br>"Good. We need to be there at the exact time we used the Time Turner" Hermione stated as she and Harry ran ahead of us.  
>Kasha ran after them. They got stopped by the old man with the long beard. Kasha halted again.<br>"Did you manage it?" The old guy asked Hermione.  
>"Yes" Hermione replied.<br>"Well done" the old guy said as he walked downstairs.  
>Hermione burst open the doors of the hospital wing and we saw ourselves for ten seconds then disappear.<br>"You were just there," Ron said pointing to where we were, "now you're here"  
>"Don't worry" Hermione said as she and Harry walked over to Ron and hugged him.<br>I untied Spader from Kasha and placed him on the bed next to Ron's.  
>"Where's the nurse?" I asked.<br>"I'll call her" Ron said, dinging a bell.  
>A lady in a nurse outfit walked in and rushed to Spader's side.<br>"What's wrong with him?" she asked me.  
>What was I supposed to tell her? He was kissed by an evil guy posing as a ghost thing who wanted to alter the time frame of this world?<br>"He was Kissed by a Dementor" Hermione answered for me.  
>The nurse lady walked over to a cupboard and got out a bottle of medicine, pouring it in a cup. She walked over to Spader's side and poured it in his mouth. He opened his eyes and was the energetic Spader he always was.<br>"HOBEY-HO!" he shouted.  
>Harry, Ron and Hermione gave him a look.<br>"Australian phrase" I said, smiling at them.  
>I thanked the nurse and just to make sure Spader was alright, she took us to this Gryffindor Common Room. And that's how I beat Saint Dane once again. We're just finishing off our journals then I'll be back home soon and we can hang. Like normal kids this time. Hobey ho, I can't wait!<p> 


End file.
